Sleep Tight Tonight
by Sleepinthepasture
Summary: There are Twilight charecters in the story, they dont have a very big part. Cannon couples. AU, there is no A. This is a tragidy, like all of my stories, though there will be fluffy moments. Its worth a shot :)
1. Ready or not!

Hey guys so I had a plot bunny and I had to write it! Hope you enjoy and the next chapter will be up tomorrow :) -N

* * *

"Spencer! Get up or you'll be late for school!"

"NO!"

"Its you're turn to get Aria up too!"

"No Mom you can't do that to me! Please she will attack me with pillows again!"

"Spencer she is your twin. You can handle it."

"Mom! Please don't make me do it!"

"Spencer, calm down. It's not like I'm making you jump off a bridge."

"But why can't Caleb or Holden do it?"

"Because its your turn."

"Fine." I said to my ever so lovely mother as I sulked upstairs to wake my sister and brothers. I walked into Arias room first.

"Hey Ar. Time to get up." Surprisingly she woke up with no fuss or beatings.

"Hey Spence!"

"C'mon we have to get Cay and Den up."

"Okay..." She replied sleepily. Once we had gotten our older brothers up we walked down stairs and ate breakfast.

"Ar, Spence, are you going to ride with your brothers today or taking the bus?" My mother asked.

"I'm not. Will is picking me up." Aria stated

"neither am I. Toby is picking me up." I added

"Oh." My mother concluded

"Great." My brothers said. My phone rang once I was waiting outside for Toby with my stuff. It was one of my favorite days. Friday that is. The crisp autumn air brushed across my face. I took the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"We see you!" Toby and Jasper yelled into the phone making me laugh. Then Toby's slick black convertible pulled into my drive way to fast. I looked over the car. Jasper was in the front seat with Toby. Alison and Alice were in the back with an open seat for me.

"Hey!" I said as I walked up to Toby's window and kissed him then jumped into the back seat.

"Hey guys." I said to my two best friends.

"Hey Spence!" They replied in unison. We drove in comfortable silence, well almost silence. The girls and I were singing to 'Be your everything' by Boys Like girls. When we got to Rosewood Day, I caught Noel Khan checking me out. Apparently Toby noticed it to because he immediately put his arm around me. Toby should know not to be worried I would leave him. Noel is a loser, I don't date losers. Jasper and Alice were holding hands as we walked into the school. Soon our whole group was with us. Caleb and Hanna. Aria and William. Holden and Nessie. Edward and Bella. Rose and Emmett. Emily and Jacob. Alice and Jasper and Me and Toby. We were all couples but friends too. Alison and Mona came up to us and joined in on the conversation we were having. Then the losers walked by. Toby's sister Jenna, Ian, and Garret. Jessica, Angela, Ben, Mike and Mike. Noel and Maggie. We laughed at them. Jenna smiled and waved at us. Toby rolled his eyes. I grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze. He looked at me.

"Do you want to come over tonight? My mom wont be home.." I whispered seductively in his ear.

"I think I already had plans for us. I'll pick you up at 7. After our date, we will have some fun. Okay?" I smiled and nodded. Toby always knew how to make me smile. He always knew just what to say.

When the bell finnaly rang, letting the students out. I found Toby waiting by my locker. I grabbed my stuff and we walked out to his car hand in hand. On the way home we stopped for coffee and Toby drove me home. I rushed to get ready. I was alone in the house. I took a short, hot shower. That was much-needed. Once I was dry, I slipped on my underwear. I ran into my walk in closet and chose a dress. My new Eliza J Cap Sleeve Jacquard Fit & Flare dress. It was beautiful. I slipped on my black toms and grabbed my new steve madden black leather bag. It was 7 by the time I finished my make up, I walked down stairs and opened the door for Toby. He was smiling. He sported a light grey button up and dark wash jeans, with a black cardigan and his DC sneakers.

"C'mon. We will be late." He said as he grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door.

When we got to our spot on the mountain, it was sunset. Toby and I sat on the front of his convertible as we watched the stars.

"Toby, do you think your mom is up there?"

"Yeah I do Baby. I think your Dad is up there to. Looking out for you. He would be proud of who you became."

"Thank you Baby. Your mother, is pretty damn lucky to have an amazing guy like you to call her son."

"Someday we will have a son of our own, Spence." He said smiling at me.

"How was I so lucky to get you?"

"You werent lucky. I was."

"I love you, Toby."

"I love you more, Spencer."

* * *

When Toby dropped me off at home, it was around 2a.m. I was exhausted. I couldn't get Toby out of my head. I grabbed my bag from the couch and walked up to my room. My Mother was standing in my room when I walked in. She looked like she had cried. I felt bad, I shouldnt have been home so late. I had a coffee in my hand that took a while to make. I imagined Toby now, lying in his bed, thinking of me.

"Mom! I'm really sorry, I was out with Toby! I didnt know you were going to be home tonight!" I pleaded.

"No... It's not that. Spencer sit down." I did as she asked and sat on my bed. "Its Toby. The- There was an accident. I'm so sorry. Emily is hurt badly. And They are claiming Toby dead." She said through her tears. I dropped my coffee and bag and ran. I just ran. Nothing could compare to the pain I felt. I didnt even stop at my car, I had to see him. I ran out of the gate to our house and down the street. I ran through rosewood till I reached the hospital. I turned on my phone on the way there, I saw a text from him he sent it as he was in the crash.

'_Sleep Tight Tonight_'

* * *

Okay guys what do you think?


	2. I'll keep going

Hey loves :) I was so excited to read your reviews :) Thank you! and thank you to all the silent readers too :) -N

* * *

I sat on my bed, listening to '_catching my breath_' by Kelly Clarkson. I thought of what happened yesterday night.

_"Hi. I'm here to see Toby Cavanough."_

_"Who are you?"_

_"Spencer Platt. I'm his girlfriend."_

_"I am deeply sorry, for your lose. Toby Cavanoughs body was not recovered in the scene of the acident."_

_"Wait. What? How do you know he is dead then?"_

_"We have claimed him dead, it is not proven yet Miss."_

_I turned and walked out of the hospital speachless. My Mother was in the parking lot waiting for me._

* * *

I decieded I had to go investigate for myself. I drove to the crash scene. I walked over to the black convertable. I opened the broken door. I looked into the car. Sitting in the drivers seat was Tobys phone. But there was no Toby. I looked around the car. I was just about to give up when I noticed, with one last glance, a foot. sticking out from under the car. I screamed. From being frightened, to knowing that the foot belonged to my ex-lover, my everything. I called my brothers and told them where I was. They came as soon as possible. I told them to lift the car, and they did. And there, under the lifted convertable, was Toby Cavanough. I called 911. And Caleb and Holden took me home. When we got home I was crying.

"Hey Spence." Holden said walking back into the living room

"They found him. He is ok."

"Really! Please can you take me to the hospital I have to see him!"

"Yeah. Of course."

* * *

Well Toby is not dead, just badly hurt :) Reviews are nice!


	3. Not okay

Hey loves :) I was so excited to read your reviews :) Thank you! and thank you to all the silent readers too :) -N

* * *

I sat in Toby's hospital bed. With my Ipod, listening to 'With Me' by Sum 41. I looked at my fragile, Toby. I saw his eyes flutter open, to my surprise. I stood right up.

"Good your finnaly awake. Skoot you cooch."

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I was just worried." I climbed into the bed with Toby, while taking the head phones out of my Ipod. We cuddled, listening to the song.

* * *

When it had been about to days, the hospital released Toby. They walked out of the hospital togather. Toby had trouble, due to the cast on his right leg. He looked good with clothes on, but under, when he wasen't with his garments, his body was covered in bandages. It made Spencer sick. All she could do was curse at the sky when she saw him like that. Toby dident deserve that. Spencer took Toby back to the Platt Manor, where she could watch him, it wasent like his Father would care about him not being home anyway. His family doesent care about him, they only care about Jenna, poor, poor little blind Jenna. The couple went into Spencers bed room. She sat Toby down on her bed next to her. She grabbed her laptop and homework. She put 'Kiss the rain' by Yiruma on, and started on her history essay. Toby grabbed her in his arms and she started to cry. He was everything to her, simply everything. Imagining a world with out him was like imagining a year without rain. There would be nothing. She rested her head on Tobys damaged abs. He kissed her temple lovigly.

"Spence, I'm okay. Please dont cry. I'm so sorry."

"I know its just, so hard." She cried. Dampening his shirt.

"I know baby I know." Toby fell asleep cuddling with Spencer and she gave up on her essay and fell asleep too.

When Spencer woke up, She was alone. She was startled when she heard yells from downstairs. Her family was out, Her mother was at work. Aria was at an art class. Her brothers were at a football game. That left Toby at home, but who else? She stumbled down the stairs half asleep. She saw Emily. Thats when she fell down the second flight. Luckily Toby caught her.

"Hey baby." He hugged her.

"Emily, why are you here?" Spencer asked. Emily looked at Toby angrily.

"She was just looking to see if we wanted to see a movie togather. You, me, and her. I told her you were sleeping and that I couldent go out."

"Yeah, Well bye Spencer."


	4. I'll tease you when you wake

"What's Emily's Problem? Is she mad?" Spencer asked Toby genuinely.

"No Baby. Dont worry about it. She's just PMSing." That caused Spencer to produce a small giggle, which made Toby smile.

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Of course I do. You look like you're doing it too." Toby smiled.

"Hey! Thats mean!"

"I'm mean."

"Yes. You are."

Toby led Spencer back up the stairs and she helped him into her bed. She left the room and let him sleep. As she left she thanked god for saving him. A few tears escaped from her eyes as she walked down the stairs. She didn't know what she'd do if he had not survived. Emily texted her while she was making lunch.

I don't know what Toby told you... but its your fault my brother is almost dead. Your such a bitch! -Emily

What the hell Emily!? Your supposed to be my friend! If its my fault Toby was in the crash then why the hell am I the only one who's taking care of him now? Some sister you are! -Spencer

I love Toby with all my heart! He's my big brother! Just because he loves you more than anything, doesn't mean your more important than the rest of us Spencer! -Emily

Really? Is that what you think? That I'm just some stuck up bitch that's taken your brother away from you? Bitch please! You've known me your whole life! We're friends Emily! -Spencer

Not anymore! -Emily

Spencer don't call my sister a bitch! -Alice

Alice, don't get in the middle of this! This is between Emily and I! -Spencer

Emily and I are coming over, we need to talk! -Alice and Emily

Stay away from my house! -Spencer

Too late! -Em and Alice

There was a knock on the door and Spencer ignored it. She ran upstairs and crawled into bed with Toby. Toby noticed the tears on her face and heard the banging on the door down stairs. He got a panicked look on his face and sat up to grab her. She welcomed his arms, pulling her towards him. Toby wondered what was going on, and thought of asking her, but he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Spencer buried her face into his chest and sobbed. Toby ran his fingers through her hair and tried his best to soothe her. Downstairs, Emily and Alice had banged on the door for about 10 minutes. Emily took her fist, and punched the glass, shattering it. She stuck her arm through the broken window and unlocked the door. Toby looked at Spencer, who was still hysterical.  
"Who was at the door?" He ask's protectively  
"Your sisters." She answers.  
"Whats going on? Why are you crying and why are they breaking into the house?" Toby asks  
"They think its my fault you almost died."  
Toby sighed, "Go get them, I'll talk to them."  
Spencer looked at him and nodded. She got up from her bed and wiped her eyes, letting go of his hand. She walked down the stairs to greet Emily and Alice with a 'Follow me' and a frown. Emily and Alice followed her as they were told to do so. The three girls separated as they walked into Spencer's room. Toby glared at his little sisters and girlfriend.  
"This is pathetic. It's pathetic that I have to tell three, 16-year-old girls that their fighting is pathetic."  
"Toby I" Emily started  
"Shut up. Spencer come here, give me your phone. I want to see this fight." Toby demanded and Spencer did as she was told. Toby read through the texts, becoming more furious at the girls as he read.  
"One, Emily. It's not Spencer's fucking fault I almost died! I'm still here, so stop being a little bitch! Alice, that goes for you too. Seriously, I don't understand why your taking this out on Spencer. She's done nothing wrong. Two, you guys have absolutely no right to break into her house. That behavior is disgusting. Three, Spencer, I love you, but don't you ever call my sister a bitch. Ever again is that clear?" Toby lectured the girls, they nodded. Toby pointed at Alice and Emily.  
"You two, I love you, your my little sisters, and I'd do anything to protect you guys, but seriously? Get out. I'm calling Dad later too." Toby said, Emily and Alice nodded and walked out, shocked at Toby's outburst. Spencer rubbed her right arm and sat down on her bed.  
"I'm sorry." She said, barely looking at Toby. Toby leaned over to her and enveloped her in his arms. He shoved his face into her hair.  
"I love you." He stated  
"I love you too." She replied, happy that he wasn't angry with her. He rubbed her back and kissed her shoulder and neck. Spencer moaned quietly as Toby pulled her on top of him, allowing his hands to venture further down her back. Spencer silently thanked herself for making the decision to wear nothing but his shirt today. As Toby's hands gently touched her just under the bottom of his shirt, she held tighter to him and kissed his chest. He slapped her ass and she jumped, he smirked at her. He pulled her up closer to him and took both of her inner thighs in his calloused hands. He separated her legs and placed them on either side of him. His hands played with the soft, lacy material of her thong as he plucked at it. He snapped it once, and she jumped again. He smiled at her and kissed her lips gently. She kissed back more passionately, but pulled away, gasping as she felt his thumb gently pressing against her core.  
"Toby! Stop, the doctor said no intercourse untill your completely better." Spencer whined.  
"This isn't intercourse, this is just teasing. I might not do this to you if you put some actual clothes on." Toby winked at her smirking and licking his thumb. The door bell rang, separating the couple. Spencer shot out of bed, fixing her hair and running out of the room before Toby could force her to put some pants on. She swung the door open and was greeted with a fist to her left eye.  
"OW!" She screamed, and looked at her visitor.  
"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it."  
"What the fuck are you doing at my house?"  
"I just- Jenna um-"  
"Look Noel, you're a loser okay? Stay away from me! I have enough to handle." She said coldly as she heard Toby at the top of the stairs.  
"Can you flash me?" Noel asked  
"NO!" She exclaimed, but before she could protest she felt Noel's disgusting hands pull her shirt up, she tried to push him away but she couldn't.  
"Hey Andrew! Come take a picture!" Noel yelled, his loser friend Andrew Campbell came running through the door with his camera. He took a few pictures before a large fist was connecting with his face. The 17-year-old stood in front of his girlfriend as she fixed her shirt and cried.  
"Dont you ever touch her again! If you so much as come near Spencer ever again, I will make you very sorry!" Toby yelled.  
Noel and Andrew ran out of Spencer's house. Toby enveloped her in his arms as soon as they were gone, she cried into his shoulder.  
"Shhh, Baby its okay." He cooed to her, she held him closer to her and sobbed harder into his shoulder. Toby took her over to the couch and placed her on his lap. His fingers dove into her hair and remained their as he rubbed her back gently with his other hand. He took his hand out of her hair once she calmed down after a few minutes and placed it on her knee, pulled her legs closer to his stomach.  
"Your okay, Your okay." He stated, she just cried more. He pulled away from her and looked her in the eye.  
"Never open the door for someone unless you know who it is from now on okay? I would've handled them if you had waited for me to get down the stairs." Spencer wiped her eyes with one hand and nodded. He pulled her closer to him and kissing her tears away from her mascara stained cheek. "I'm so sorry Spencer." He said, taking her hand in his large one.  
"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything but get them away from me." She rasped, he looked at her again  
"I'm sorry for not getting to you in time. I should've been there to protect you." He said, she looked back at him and kissed him.  
"Its not your fault." She said, he just looked into her eyes and pursed his lips. She slid off of him and layed down on the couch, resting her head on his lap. She sighed heavily and turned on the TV as he pet her hair lovingly. She looked up at him.  
"Are you going to be okay tomorrow when I am at school?"  
"There is absolutely no fucking way I'm going to leave you alone in a building with those freak shows all day."  
"I wont be alone, I'll have my brothers and Jasper, Emmett, and Edward." She protested  
"Your not going to tell them about this Spencer, I know you well. Shall I tell them about what just went down? Because the only way I'm leaving you in their hands is if they know what happened."  
"Toby, I have to go to school okay? I can't stay home all day, everyday."  
"Fine. But you have to promise me you'll tell them what happened so they know not to leave you alone with Noel or Andrew."  
"I promise."


	5. Deaf

I was lying on the couch with Toby quietly. When Holden came in the house panicked. He was signing something, which scared me.  
"Den! Whats wrong?!" I asked him, he just looked at me.  
"I said whats wrong!" I said again, but he didn't seem to understand me, I walked up to him, and his hearing aids were still in his ears. I looked at him and pointed at the couch. He went to sit down and I called our mother.  
"Mom! Its Den, there's something wrong with him... he can't hear me." I cried to my mother through the phone, she hung up. A million thoughts were going through my mind, but my main priority was Toby and Holden now. I took Toby back up to my bedroom and made him promise he would stay there. Then I walked back down stairs and looked at my older, 18-year-old brother.  
'Are you okay?' I signed  
'Yes, but I can't hear anything. I don't know whats wrong with me.' He signed back.  
'Do you know what happened?'  
'No.'  
'Where were you when you stopped hearing? What time was it?'  
'I was at school. It was around 10:56. I blew it off for a while, but then I got worried; And came home.'  
"Alright, Mom is on her way I think. Thank you.' I signed. I called Caleb and asked him to come home, and he said yes. I walked back upstairs once Caleb and my Mother came home to deal with Holden.  
"Hey." He said, I looked at him.  
"Hey, my Mom just took Holden to the ER."  
"What happened?"  
"He couldn't hear me. Or anything for that matter."  
"I'm sorry Baby."  
"It's not your fault, this was bound to happen. You want to help me pick an outfit out for school tomorrow?"  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."  
After a few hours of searching my abnormally large wardrobe, we had picked my Marc Jacobs rapture striped jersey dress, with my Louis Vuitton brown leather wedges. I paired it with my Kate Spade 'Bow Terrace Tosha' handbag. It was about 10:30 by the time we had found something that I actually felt like I could wear, and we both stunk. I helped him into my bathroom and took his shirt off, I could see him harden as I looked at his chest, I looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down to kiss me and I kissed back, as I deepened the kiss, he managed to pull his shirt off of my torso, and I was left in only my skimpy little thong. I tugged at his sweat pants and pulled them down with ease, I broke the kiss.  
"You need to shower." I said, looking him in the eye  
"You wanna join me?" He asked, with his goofy, yet sweet smile that made me melt in his arms.  
"Yep." As soon as I said that I had his hands on my ass, picking me up and placing me on the counter, I kissed him again and I pulled his boxers off of him, letting them slide down his legs and join his pants at his ankles. One hand left my ass and began to caress my boob, I moaned into his mouth, but stopped the kiss again, I hopped off the counter and got two towels out of my bathroom closet, I placed them on the counter and turned the hot water on, I walked back over to him and wrapped my arms around his torso, I kissed him gently. And we got into the shower.  
There was no more sexual activity after that, except for us washing each others entire body. We got out of the shower quickly once I heard my mothers car pull into the drive way with my brothers. I put my victoria's secret skinny leg yoga pants on and paired them with my bright pink aerie scoop hi-low t-shirt. I threw Toby his sweat pants and locked the door. A few minutes later my mother stoped by my room to say goodnight and then left. I was just about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.  
"Hello?" I asked through the door  
"Spencer! Can we talk?" Aria whispered  
"Yeah, hold on." I said as I unlocked the door and let my sister in.  
"Whats going on?" I asked  
"I had sex."  
"You did!?"  
"Yeah, with Will and-"  
"Wait. And? You had it with other people?"  
"I had a threeway."  
"With who!?"  
"Will, and Mr. Fitz." She looked down blushing.  
"Okay, part of me thinks this is really self destructive behavior but the rest thinks its really hot!"  
"I know right! God, I loved it though! Sooo much fun! By the way, you never told me you were intimate with sexy over there." She said pointing at a sleeping Toby on my bed.  
"How'd you know?" I say blushing.  
"I heard you guys in the shower. I'm guessing its not your first time."


End file.
